The Adventures of Marvin W Erickson
by special agent Ali
Summary: Short one shots of Marshall and Lily's adorable baby boy. Not in any order just what pops in my head. I'll take suggestions though. I want to keep him pretty young though so he's so cute and innocent.
1. Marvin meets Leia

"HI!"

The nurse at the desk giggled at the voice of the toddler. "Marvin hush, indoor voice sweetie" she then heard a young woman scold him.

"Shhh" the toddler repeated covering his mouth with a finger. "Hi Lady, I Mahwin!" He then yelled out when he saw the nurse.

She quickly moved to him. "Hello Marvin, how old are you?" she asked kindly.

"This many" he replied with a proud smile as he held up two tiny cute fingers in the air.

"Two and a big handful" Lily murmured. She was smiling though and then kissed her baby fondly. Marvin threw his arms around her neck. "This my momma and me loves her" he told the nurse.

"Aw that's so nice" the nurse cooed. "Where Ted? Momma says he here so where he is?" Marvin asked.

"Were here to see our best friend Ted Mosby, he just called and said the baby arrived…we didn't want Marvin to have to wait here" Marshall explained who had walked with his family.

Behind them were Robin and Barney looking proud.

"That what I says!" Marvin yelled. "Yes, you did cutie pie and I will go find your Ted" the nurse told Marvin and ruffled his hair.

"What name? I Mahwin, so what name?" he asked her. "My name is Alison" she told the boy.

"Kay" he replied and snuggled with Lily again. Alison left to her desk and found his number. The group left and Marvin giggled. "Yay Ted! I coming Ted no worry!" he screamed.

"Sounds like little Marv is here" Sarah commented with a chuckle. Ted chuckled as well as he sat by his wife and newborn.

"He's loud and crazy but you have to love the little guy" he replied. "Oh I do, he makes me laugh"

"Hi Ted! Hi Sawa!"

"Speak of the little devil" Sarah whispered to Ted who grinned. He got off the bed and moved to the boy.

"Hey little buddy I missed ya" he said and took the boy from Lily. He tossed him in the air and hugged him when he was caught.

"Yay Ted! Now gang all heres!" the boy cheered. "We sure are buddy, would you like to say hi to our newest member?" Sarah asked.

"Kay" Marvin agreed and Ted placed him on the bed. "It a baby" he said and gently stroked her cheek.

"Yes she is…her name is Leia Virginia Mosby…I take no credit for the name" she told him.

"Star war Leia?" Marvin asked. A few months after he turned two Marshall introduced his son to the Star wars saga. The toddler loved it all.

"Yes Marvin, hopefully in a few years we'll have a boy and he'll be Luke" Ted told him.

"Luke and Leia…I have to admit it is cute…your just lucky I love star wars mister"

"I know…" Ted agreed and kissed her forehead. He scooped up Marvin again so he could sit.

The rest of the group took the two empty chairs in the room. Marshall and Barney did anyway but let their wives sit in their lap.

"Would you do me a huge favor Marvin buddy?" Ted asked. Marvin nodded eagerly.

"Course Ted…cuz I awe…wait for it…some….awesome!" he cooed. Barney burst out laughing. "That's my boy" he said and shot him a thumbs up.

Marvin giggled and returned the greeting. "I do right Bobby?" he asked and the man nodded.

Marvin was still a baby so he had trouble pronouncing the names. Ted, mommy and daddy were all he could manage correctly. He called Barney Bobby and Robin Bobbin.

"Yes, you are awesome little man" Ted agreed and kissed his head. "Which is why I need you to help me out" he added.

"What I do?" Marvin asked. "I need you to be Leia's best friend when she is bigger and able to walk and talk like you" he told him.

"Me do it! Me best Fred ever!" Marvin declared loudly. Ted chuckled as he put a finger to his lips.

"Okay…now indoor voice pal"

"Kay" Marvin said a lot quieter. "If me be good can me hold Lei?" he asked.

"You sure can but a grown up has to help" Sarah said. Marvin turned around and pointed to Barney.

"Bobby help me?" he asked. He wanted to scream it but at last second remembered to be good. He said it softly like a shouted whisper.

Barney chuckled as he nodded. Robin got up and scooped up Marvin who hugged her tightly.

"I sowwy Bobbin but you is nextist" he told her. "It's okay Marv" she told him and kissed his head as she placed the boy on his uncle.

"Hi Bobby" Marvin greeted him. Barney smiled as he hugged the boy. "Hey little buddy" he said.

Ted scooped up little baby Leia gently. "Hello my sweet angel, time to meet your very best friend" he told the baby. The newborn shifted and let out a small cry when she was pulled from her mom. She quickly settled with her father though.

"She's so precious, I call holding her next" Marshall said as he gently stroked her head.

"No Bobbin next daddy!" Marvin cried in a shouted whisper. "Okay then I call after her" Marshall agreed.

"I'm last then I guess" Lily said with smile. "Sowwy momma" Marvin cooed and she shook her head.

"It's okay baby boy" she promised. Leia was then placed onto Marvin's lap and Barney helped the boy hold her.

"She pwity" he cooed. "Yeah, she is very pretty, good news Ted she looks nothing like you" Barney agreed.

"Ha ha ha Bobby" Ted muttered. "I'm kidding pal, you both made a very pretty girl, I'm proud of you two" Barney said.

"Thanks Barney" Sarah said as she hugged Ted who snuggled to her again.

"Your turn Bobbin" Marvin commanded. Robin lifted the baby nervously and held her for about twenty seconds.

"She's so cute but I don't want to keep her from everyone else" she said and quickly passed her off.

Lily chuckled lightly and put her arm around Robin when the baby was safe with Marshall.

Soon she held the baby and then Leia went back to her mom.

_**That kids is how I met my baby girl and how Marvin found his first best friend.**_

"That was first story I really liked dad" Leia commented with a smile. Ted laughed. "I love you princess" he told her. "Love you too, even though you tell really boring long stories" she told him and he only laughed again.


	2. Marvin and his best friend Eli

_Hi all, so I finally decided to add another chapter. This time I am bringing in Eli. James son was about a year I think in season 2 when we first meet James. So I decided since Marvin is three here Eli is thirteen since this would be three years after season 8. _

The doorbell rang and Marvin ran for the door. He was too small to get the handle though so Marshall scooped him up and the two opened the door.

Ted and Leia were seated on the couch waiting. Sarah, Robin and Lily were having a shopping day and invited Barney's brother James's little girl along.

"Hey, we're here and we do look fabulous" Eli greeted.

"Yay! Eli is here!" Marvin cheered. Sure enough, Barney's older brother James stood there with his husband Tom. His son Eli stood in front with a small gift bag.

Eli laughed as he took the boy in his arms. "Yep, came to see my little pal and Ted's new baby girl" he replied.

Then he turned her attention to the baby. He opened her bad and took out a small pink rattle. He shook it as he smiled at Ted's baby girl.

"Hi baby girl, you like the sound it makes?" He cooed at Ted's baby. Leia made a small gurgle.

"I think Leia loves it Eli, thanks pal" Ted told her. Eli smiled proudly.

"Thank Sadie, she picked it out…her and that doll of hers Madison" he answered. He then gently took Leia's hand. "She's so cute" he commented as he played with Leia's tiny fingers.

"She just turned a month old" Ted replied.

"Big girl, you're going to be a real knockout someday" Eli replied.

"Yeah, she'll be lucky if I ever let her date" Ted answered. Eli chuckled at that. "Even with a cool guy like me?" he asked.

"Well when she hits right age you'll be in your thirties kid so maybe if you chaperone I'll change my mind" Ted answered.

Marvin was getting bored then. He grabbed Eli's hand. "Eli come on, you need play with me now!" he shouted.

"I guess I have to go, bye Ted, bye Leia" Eli called out as he was dragged off by the tot. Ted waved and Leia made another coo.

"So what up Marv, what ya wanna do?" Eli asked as he allowed the tot to drag him to his room.

"Lets play!" he cheered.

Eli nodded and they got to work on block tower after Marvin closed the door.

Ten minutes later Marshall wanted to check on the kids.

"Guys come here" he then called out and everyone crowded around only to see Eli and Marvin made a cool little town for Marvin's cars and little toy figurines.

"Hi dada, look we builded real good!" Marvin called out waving.

"Look baby girl, someday you'll be big too and play like them" Ted told Leia.

"I wish Lei play now" Marvin said.

"Someday pal" Ted replied.

"Ted? Can Lei play now?" He asked a minute later.

Ted shook his head with a small amused smile. "Not yet pal, have to wait least a year" he answered.

"That long time right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, but it'll go quick" Eli answered for Ted. He then snapped his fingers with a smile.

"But I know what we can do" he said and ran out. The group followed and Eli found what he wanted in the dvd stack.

"Let's have a Star Wars marathon now and show Leia the awesome girl she's named for" he said.

The three men shared a quick look and silently agreed. "Maybe it is time for new tradition…I mean I sure don't want anything to change now" Marshall said in his head.

"Me either" Ted and Barney agreed.

"Sounds good E" Barney said aloud. He sat on the couch and Eli sat next to him after putting on the first movie.

Marvin crawled onto his lap as Marshall sat down beside the teen making him a sandwich.

Ted took the chair and held Leia in his arms. After the trilogy ended Marvin fell fast asleep as did Leia.

Eli scooted off the couch and held Marvin like a baby. "I'll take him pal" Marshall offered and the teen shook his head.

"It's cool Uncle Marsh, I always wanted a baby brother" he answered.

"Marv loves you so much E…I can't thank you enough for letting him hang with you" Marshall replied.

"He's really cool Uncle M, for only just turning three he's pretty smart and very funny" Eli answered.

He looked at him for a few more seconds. "I think I'll go tuck him into bed" he said and disappeared back into Marvin's room.

Marvin awoke when Eli was leaving. "Please no leaves me" he whispered and Eli squeezed his hand. "I won't pal" he answered and climbed into the small bed.

Marvin lay on top of him and Eli rubbed his back gently as he closed his eyes.

James opened the door and smiled at the sight. He snapped a photo and closed the door again.

"Looks like Marv has E wrapped around his little finger" he commented to Marshall who chuckled as he opened the door to his boys room.

"Soon Lei will be doing the same with Marvin I bet" he said.

"Yeah, you're going to be amazing someday Lei, you'll love this crazy family or least you'll tolerate them like I do" Ted said.

Barney then gently smacked him with a pillow. Ted handed Leia to Marshall and chased him down. They were a strange family but then that is what family is right?


	3. Marvin will always remember his promise

_Hi all. This is still not in any order. In fact Marvin is ten here and Leia is eight. I even introduce baby Luke here who is five. I also still don't know Ted's wife name so I'm just sticking with Sarah since I really love the name. _

_I do like his wife. She is so cute and sweet in season 9 premiere. Love how nice she was to Lily. They kinda look like sisters. _

"Would you hurry up slowpoke!" Leia hissed at her brother who was dragging five feet behind. He was also dragging his stuff and yawning.

The three kids were walking home together from school. It was only two blocks away from the kids home. Ted and Sarah had moved into the building after Marshall's neighbors moved out.

The adults finally caved in long as they stuck close together.

"Chill out Lei, he's a little kid" Marvin scolded her. Leia rolled her eyes as Marvin left her side to stoop down to her annoying kid brother.

"You had a big day huh pal?" Marvin asked him gently. Luke gave another big yawn and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being slow Marvin, I'm just really tired from running around all day and stuff. It's tiring going to school!" Luke answered.

"You're only in Kindergarten Luke, me and Marvin had to use our brains all day and we got stupid homework" Leia pointed out.

Marvin rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Come on Luke, climb on my back and I'll carry you home" he offered.

Luke gave him a big smile and nodded. "Thanks!" he cheered and soon was sound asleep safe on Marvin's back.

"You're too soft Marv" Leia chided quietly when he caught up to her. She brushed loose hair off her brothers forehead.

Marvin only shrugged. "It's what my dad taught me Lei. He told me being kind is better than being mean" he answered.

She raised a brow. "That why you hung out with me at recess today when I was all alone?" she asked.

"You're my best friend Lei, I am always going to do anything I can to make you smile" he countered.

She frowned and he raised a brow. "You don't believe me?" he asked.

Leia shook her head. "I do, it's just…." she said and trailed off.

Marvin stared at her a few seconds then understood. "Oh…" he said and then he gently nudged her with his body.

"Leia…don't worry about those guys…if they were truly my friends they'd understand" he told her.

"But…"

"No…no buts…you're my best friend Lei and I will always protect you and make you smile" he insisted cutting her off.

Leia nodded. "Okay…I guess we're like our daddies then…daddy told me stories how Uncle Marshall always defended him when my aunts and Uncle picked on him" she said.

Marvin smiled. "Exactly, we're best friends forever Leia and that won't ever change" he agreed.

Marvin was glad Leia was pacified with that. He wouldn't ever tell her how her dad had him promise to be her friend when he was three. He actually really loved both Mosby children.

Leia smiled proudly at that. "Thanks" she answered. The pair grew quiet after that and soon they were entering the bar. The gang was waiting at their usual table.

"Aw Marv, I'm sorry pal" Ted cooed when he saw the group.

"It's cool Uncle T! Luke isn't that heavy and he was too tired to walk the whole way home" Marvin replied.

Ted stood and went behind Luke. Marvin let his friend's legs go when Ted took hold of his son's little body.

The little boy stirred as he was awoke from the gentle touch. "It's okay pal, it's only daddy, you can go back to sleep" Ted assured him.

The boy nodded drowsily and Ted cradled him lovingly. "Lets go put him in his bed Teddy bear, come on Lei, you can do your homework" Sarah said as she ruffled her boys hair lovingly.

"Sure mom" Leia replied. Marvin could see she wasn't happy about that.

"Maybe later we can hang again Lei?" he asked. That cheered the girl and he smiled as she smiled.

"Can I?" she asked her parents.

"If you finish all your homework and chores" both answered her. She nodded in agreement.

"Deal…see ya later Marv…thanks again" she told him. He waved at her and then sat down in the booth.

Marshall swung an arm around him and hugged him lightly. "I'm so proud of you kiddo, I know it must be hard always having to look out for those two" he told him.

Marvin shrugged. "It's okay dad, I like those two a lot" he said.

"I know, you're a great kid Marv" Marshall replied. Marvin smiled at him lovingly.

"Thanks dad" he answered.


	4. Marvin and his favorite Lullaby

_**I had to do this. It's bedtime anyway so it works. Marvin is three again and he loves his bedtime song. I loved it too. Jason's voice and Aly's instrumental lullaby was cutest thing I ever seen. **_

"Bedtime Marv" Lily told her son. Marvin glanced up from his toys and nodded.

"Kay momma" he agreed with a small yawn. He was such a well behaved toddler and Lily adored him so much.

"I get bubble bath and song rights?" he then asked. Lily agreed and after Marvin put away his toys he jumped into her arms.

Forty minutes later after playing in his bath the little boy was carried back to his room. Lily laid him down and he took her hand.

"Song?" He asked.

"Of course, let me get daddy" Lily said and ran out. Marshall soon was back with a guitar.

"You really love this song huh pal?" Marshall asked. Marvin nodded as he snuggled in his bed.

"Yes dada, me love it so much" he answered. Marshall smiled lovingly at him and started to play.

"Night night little Marvin, stars twinkle for you" he sang. Lily held up with chimes and played them. Marvin giggled.

"The dream land trains a chugging…all your dreams will come true" he sang and Lily blew the whistle.

And the horsy says, "Good night". Lily made horse noises.

And the birdie says, "Good night". Lily blew a whistle that sounded like a bird tweeting.

And the elephant says, "Good night". Lily blew a tuba. Marvin laughed at that.

And the skeleton playing his own rib cage says, "Good Night". Lily played an xylophone.

And the robot says, "Good night". Lily held up a microphone that sounded like a robot.

"Goodnight my sweet angel" she said. Marvin giggled again. "And the whole world says goodnight" Marshall ended. He bent and kissed Marvin on the head lovingly.

"Night buddy" he said. "Night dada" his boy replied and closed his eyes.


End file.
